1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card which is removably loaded into electronic equipment to exchange a predetermined program and data with the electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A memory card contains a predetermined program or data and it is removably loaded into electronic equipment having a programming function.
In many cases, such a memory card includes not only a ROM (read-only memory) but also a RAM (random access memory) to allow an operator to store a newly developed program or new data by operating keys of the electronic equipment.
A battery that functions as a power source is contained in the memory card to back up the RAM so that the memory content of the RAM is maintained after the memory card is unloaded from the electronic equipment.
Thus, in such a memory card, a plurality of contact patterns for exchanging signals with the electronic equipment are exposed and the exposed contact patterns are readily contacted by a finger or other articles.
In addition, if a static electricity is applied to the exposed contact patterns of a memory card having a RAM, the information stored in the RAM may be destroyed.